Naruto Uzumaki
by Arthe Arteaga
Summary: es un pequeño homenaje a este peculiar personaje muy corto denle una oportunidad va dedicado a mi amiga Aniyasha


**Un homenaje a Naruto Uzumaki**

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen son de la mente brillante detras de Naruto de Kishimoto **

Naruto Uzumaki desde pequeño se quedo solo, desde que el kiuby zorro de 9 colas le destrozo su infancia

Justo el dia en que el animalejo ataco la aldea el cuarto Hokage sello a la bestia en su interior en el pequeñito, en Naruto Uzumaki convirtiendo con esa accion su infancia en una atroz, tal vez esa no haya sido la intencion de Yondaime ya que pidio que despues de eso Naruto fuera visto como un heroe como el Salvador de Konoha lo cual era muy comprensible realmente era un HEROE

desde ese momento desde que se sello a la bestia

Nacio el Nuevo jinchirukI

Nacio Naruto Uzumaki

Justo ese dia sus padres murieron dejandolo en total soledad

La gente que se entero del suceso, de que el pequeño Rubio ojiazul era el portador de la bestia le temian lo trataban mal y se alejaban de el pues bien aunque el niño solo poseia al kiuby no faltaba quien creyera que el era el mismisimo zorro de nueve colas

Asi que no fue reconido como Heroe la peticion del cuarto Hokage no fue cumplida Naruto era todo lo contrario ante los ojos de los aldeanos

A como pasaban los años el crio fue creciendo solo, muchas veces deceo un abarazo de mama, un te quiero hijo mio, que le leyeran un cuento de buenas noches, un ejemplo a seguir, un padre

Pero a cambio recibia miradas gelidas llenas de odio notaba tambien como los padres alejaban a los niños de su generacion de el y como con indirectas le decian que se alejara de ellos como lo odiaban

No faltaba nunca una pesona que lo mirara con odio o murmurara cosas del crio y aunque este estuviera muy pequeño podia persivir el odio de las miradas los malos tratos y el desprecio, ocasionando que sus ojitos azules derramaran lagrimas

El pequeño rubio siguio creciendo con la soledad hasta hacer de esta parte de su vida cotidiana para él, el hecho de encontrarse solo era algo tan normal como comer un plato de ramen o beber un vaso de agua

Muchas veces queria dejarse caer y no seguir adelante habia muchos momentos en que su Corazon se llenaba de odio hacia los demas un odio comprensible, no entendia porque lo trataban asi si el nunca les habia hecho daño lo cual ocasionaba que su Corazon se llenara de odio y se acresentara

Sentia que se hundia en un abismo cada vez cayendo mas y mas profundo sus alrededores obscurecian, una obscuridad espesa y abrumadora de la cual pensaba que no se tenia salida, su vida llevaba ese rumbo

Dejo su infancia atras y a la edad de trece hacia demasiadas travesuras para llamar la atencion, aun podia persivir el odio, murmullos y malos commentarios hacia el era algo que ya poco le importaba aunque bien no podia negar que no le afectaban que no le dolian

Tenia un sueño ser Hokage, siendo Hokage seria querido y respetado por los demas ese era uno de sus pensamientos, era un sueño que no se reusaba a perder, que nadie se lo iba a quitar, asi que seguiria adelante y nunca dejaria que alguien le dijiera lo contrario o le arebatara ese sueño

A su vida poco a poco se fueron integrando personas dandole luz al obscuro avismo al que cai y sacandolo de ahi pronto se lleno de amigos se rodeo de muchas personas que lo querian que buscaban su bien ya no estaba solo ahora tenia por quien peleear, por quien seguir adelante, por todos ellos que estaban con el apoyandolo, apoyando su sueño

Despues de todo todas aquellas personas que le dieron malos tratos en su niñez fueron superadas en número facilmente por los que ahora se encontraban a su lado.

**Fin..**

**Hola!**

**Que les parecio este one-shot se lo quiero dedicar a mi amiga aniyasha para que no olvide que aunque te lanzen piedras en el camino no hay que detenerse por ello despues de todo siempre habra personas a nuestro lado apoyandonos en nuetro trayecto**

**¿Que les parecio? Es corto lo se**

**Espero que les haya gustado es un homenaje a Naruto Uzumaki**

**acepto opiniones commentaries y criticas estas ultimas siempre y cuando las tenga bien merecidas **

**gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo en leer este one-shot hasta llegar ha este punto tambien les quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me han brindado no saben cuanto lo estimo **

**Que esten bien y cuidense **

**Att:OBITO**


End file.
